Asami Nakagawa
I don't get why heroes shouldn't use humourism, isn't that what makes you a hero too? -Asami Nakagawa to Sir Nighteye Asami Nakagawa '''is a third year student at U.A. High School, training to be a Pro Hero. Her hero name is '''Fatuous Chaos History Background Asami Nakagawa was born in a family of Pro Heroes. Her father, Takeru Nakagawa, was the Dragon Hero: Black Fang '''and her mother was the Pro Hero '''Baby Blue.￼ Unfortunately, her mother died during a mission, being brutally killed by a lion-quirk Villain, but Asami was too young to even get to know her. After the incident, Takeru decided to retire to protect and raise Asami in a safe atmosphere. Even though he was deeply traumatized by the murder of his wife, Asami's father never tried to stop her journey to be a Pro Hero like them. During Middle School, Asami showed a deeply weak and shy personality, avoiding to talk to anyone she doesn't feel comfortable with and trying to be the less noticeable she could. This caused her to not being able to control her quirk properly and failing most of the times she tried to use it. Unfortunately, her mother died during a mission, being brutally killed by a lion-quirk Villain, but Asami was too young to even get to know her. After the incident, Takeru decided to retire to protect and raise Asami in a safe atmosphere. Even though he was deeply traumatized by the murder of his wife, Asami's father never tried to stop her journey to be a Pro Hero like them. During Middle School, Asami showed a deeply weak and shy personality, avoiding to talk to anyone she doesn't feel comfortable with and trying to be the less noticeable she could. This caused her to not being able to control her quirk properly and failing most of the times she tried to use it. U.A. Years Despite her difficulties, she tried to enroll at U.A. and managed to pass the exam. Asami risked to burn her arms completely after attacking a robot with too much energy, but she was helped by a younger and naked Mirio Togata who was attracted by the great explosion caused by Asami's fire. After being enrolled with her best friend from Middle School, Taichi Horiku, they were separated in two different classes as she is part of the same class as Mirio. After the entrance exam, Asami is inspired by Mirio's hero-like attitude and decides to deeply change personality and be more extrovert and determinated. In a short amount of time, she becomes an extrovert and witty girl with plenty of friends, like Tamaki Amakiji and Nejire Hadou. Asami developed a great sense of humor and is known to make people laugh even in the worst situation, gaining the respect and love of most of the school. During the three years, she also developes a crush on Mirio Togata, being him the only one she can't talk with because of that. Thanks to her change of attitude, she gained an incredible control over her quirk and mastered it to almost perfection. The great control over her powerful quirk made her able to win the Sport's Festival during the second year, and made her nearly as powerful as The Big Three. During her first two years, gained a place in Endeavour's Agency and she worked as his sidekick for two years. This made her pretty famous in medias. Asami's abilities were mostly developed thanks to the hard training Endeavour challenged her to make, also by constructing a less weak personality. After two years of training with Endeavour and being his sidekick, Asami decided to leave the agency in order to develope her humorism by Sir Nighteye, decision approved by Endeavour himself although he demonstrated a bit of reluctance after, showing his deep respect for the girl. Asami was successfully enrolled in Sir Nighteye's hero agency, who accepted her immediately. Asami's training with Sir Nighteye was extremely successfull, and the girl surprised the Pro Hero with her great abilities and energy, but when he asked her the reason of her extremely positive attitude, Asami was too embarrassed to tell him that she was inspired by Mirio, so she just responded that it was for personal reasons. Meanwhile, she managed to get the courage to talk to Mirio. They were paired up during a training and Asami passed away as he grabbed her to prevent her from falling, but the girl noticed that he was naked. Mirio stayed by her side all the time while she was sleeping and seemed deeply worried, and after Asami woke up he escorted her to her house and they talked for the first time. From that moment, they start to bond together as they are in the same Hero Agency. Yuuei Dance Incident Asami attended the first school dance (suggested by All Might) of Yuuei along with Mirio Togata and her friends. During the first half of the dance, she enjoys her time there and has a chance to get closer to Mirio. But, suddenly, a big group of villains breaks into ￼the dance and start to terrorize the students. Asami is invited to battle along with the pros and The Big Three. At first she handles the battle with no problems, but a villain suddenly hits her and makes her fly directly into the Ground Beta. Here, Asami is confronted by Dabi and she discovers with horror that they a very similar quirk. Dabi provokes her by calling her "an insolent little girl" and Asami reacts full of anger and shoots fire at him. The two start to battle aggressively, creating enormous blue explosions with their quirks. Dabi recognizes the great strength of the girl, but reminds her that even though she is more capable of controlling her fire, his is hotter. Asami viciously attacks him and, due to her fire being shoot from her shoes, she flies (technique taught by Endeavour) and grabs Dabi with her. The final explosion is so big and high that everyone, even Mirio, notice it. Asami and Dabi start to fall, but unexpectedly Dabi tries to attack her one last time to mortally kill her. Asami closes her eyes, resigned to her death, but Mirio comes in time to grab her and save her. Mirio hits Dabi with a punch and makes him hit the ground violently, while he lands with Asami in his arms. Mirio tries to capture Dabi, but he manages to escape in one of Kurogiri's warp gates. Once they thought it was over, Asami's body starts to burn and flames literally eat her, resulting in her losing the control over her quirk and screaming in pain. Mirio tries to save her and manages to do it by kissing her on the lips. Asami's body cools off and she is left nearly unconscious and tired. She then starts to cry, asking Mirio why she is so weak and Mirio responds negatively and kisses her another time. The Pros come and take her to the hospital. After the incident After the incident Asami stays two weeks in hospital, being regularly visited by her father, Mirio and her friends. After she comes back from the hospital, Asami opens her heart to Mirio and reveals her feelings for him, and the two start a stable and healthy relationship together. She is then visited by Endeavour who was curious about Dabi and the battle, and also wanted to check her status. Physical Appereance Asami is described as a beautiful young lady. She is similar to her mother, in fact, they share the same black eyes. Asami has got long, slightly waved jet black hair, and a petite nose. She has a strong and tonic body due to her intense training. Asami is slightly taller than the average of the girls, being 170 cm tall. After the Dance Incident, her arms are covered in flame shaped scars, which she decides to keep her in order to remember and be motivated by the fact that she was able to survive such a difficult situation. She is usually seen wearing the Yuuei School Uniform, but when she wears casual clothes, she likes to wear blue ripped jeans, a black tank top and a blue jeans jacket, with black and white sneakers. Personality While attending Middle School, Asami had an extremely weak personality. In fact, she was somewhat a coward and a shy and reserved girl in general. She tried not to talk with anyone, but she was inevitably approached by a cheerful Taichi Horiku, and they became best friends. However, after Middle School, Asami started to look up at Mirio Togata and saw in him the perfect hero model she wanted to be, so she decided to get out of her shell and developed a new personality, also helped by Endeavour. In a short amount of time Asami became an incredibly extrovert and witty girl who is not afraid of speak her mind. She often uses sarcasm, like Taichi, and is known in her school for her hilarious sense of humor, in fact, she often people laugh. On the other hand, Asami becomes extremely brave and is not afraid of fighting a villain like she did with Dabi. She would do anything to protect the people she loves and people in need in general because of her deep sense of justice. The only time her previous personality comes up again, is when she is around Mirio Togata because of her crush for him. This caused Asami to not to talk with Mirio for two years even though she resolved her social anxiety problems, she would just nervously sweat, stutter and blush around him. After they get to know each other, Asami resolves this problems and starts to normally speak with him and they develope a strong friendship, which becomes a romantic one after Asami confesses. = = * Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:U.A. High School Category:Emitter Quirk Users